


All that you deserve 罪有应得

by lovesince1944



Series: 鬼哭混乱邪恶黄文系列 [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Bondage, Don't Like Don't Read, Egg Laying, F/F, Imprisonment, M/M, Rape, i have so much guilty pleasure about V, 强制！, 总之就是搞V, 捆绑！, 监禁！, 蒙眼！, 魔人化！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 尼禄找到了V，他想了个办法让他留下。





	All that you deserve 罪有应得

**Author's Note:**

> 预警！严重预警！非常严重预警！斯巴达家混乱邪恶第四篇，本篇N新V，魔人化！黑化崽崽！强制！监禁！蒙眼！捆绑！产卵！不喜欢不要看，看了还嫌弃的自己作死哦。  
> 下载了V的壁纸之后我已经连续好几个晚上精神百倍了。

\--

事情不对。

最开始察觉到问题的是姬莉叶，永远心细温柔的姬莉叶，尼禄自从忙于在外接任务后就单独出去找了个住处，也经常有过半个月没法和家里联系的状况，但这次太久了，他整整一个月没有来过一通电话，但妮可总是信誓旦旦她和尼禄在一起的时候他总是没什么问题，于是女孩去了他的住处，敲开了男孩的门。

“尼禄？”

她从小的挚友打开门，带着一身还没睡醒的软乎乎的疲惫揉着眼睛，接着他看见面前的人是姬莉叶，几乎瞬间红了脸：“姬莉叶！你怎么来了！”

姬莉叶几乎放下心来，几乎，他的男孩表现得还是那么莽撞又无措，但她却能以某种全世界再没有别人能够理解的方式感受到了某种不对，或许是男孩眼睛里的沉默，或许是他挡住门后的姿势，可姬莉叶没有在意，他知道尼禄没有事，那就足够了。

“……对了尼禄你有看见V吗？崔西说维吉尔和但丁把他送回来了。”

“没有，”男孩耸肩，“他一直都喜欢一个人神出鬼没的。”

“也是。”姬莉叶点点头，对男孩露出一个甜蜜的微笑，女孩转身像一朵飘飞的云朵一样离开了，但是在姬莉叶转身的一瞬间她觉得她听到了些什么声音，金属碰撞，可尼禄还没有关门。

\--

尼禄在他的房间里蹲下身。

关上门的一瞬间，那双透明的光翼从尼禄的后背流泻而出，包裹住地上那个蜷缩成一团的青年，他的手脚被锁链锁住，竭力想缩起自己的身体却被尼禄翅膀上的双手掰开了双腿，中央那个小洞吞没了跳蛋，发颤的软肉间溢出塞不住的精液。黑发的诗人颤抖着，却发不出除了喘息和哭泣以外的声音——他带着口枷，被迫打开的双唇中间露出一点玫瑰色的舌尖，尼禄伸出手指抚弄那点软舌，手指也顺着V的大腿捅进了那个封不住的小洞。

“V……你没有听话。”

尼禄皱眉，手指在敏感的鼠蹊揉弄，青年发出含糊的呻吟，缩起双腿想要逃离，但尼禄扯动他胸前的链条，被强行穿上的乳环扯着他胸口已经发红的奶尖，V小幅度的晃了晃头，尼禄伸出手按住青年被捆住的手腕。

“我说了你要好好把我的精液留着。”

他咬着青年的耳朵低语，声音里依旧带着独属于年轻人过于满溢的朝气，而他的身体已经将V笼罩在身下，裹住他的湛蓝光翼像个囚笼一层层收紧，魔人的狭长金瞳带着诗人熟悉而恐惧的笑意，双手把他的囚徒拖进无限的折磨里。

热。

V张开双唇，半魔的手指抚摸他湿漉漉的嘴唇，光蓝的透明双翼抓住他手腕上的锁链，被束缚的人抬起上身，袒露出泛红的胸膛，乳尖上的细环被尼禄用舌头舔弄，诗人发出断续的喘息，他身体里着了火，后穴里还在碾着那一点不停跳动的跳蛋简直在从最里面烧掉他的身体，尼禄抓着他的头发把手指往喉咙的更深处捅进去，诗人勉强地含住他的手指，舌尖温顺地讨好他，尼禄笑起来，落下的银色长发遮住了V的视野，他眼前被汗水和蒸出的泪水熏得模糊一片，他每一个挪动身体的动作——无论自发还是被迫——都伴随着无可避免的锁链声响，他的脚踝很痛，铁链几乎磨掉了他一层皮，手腕也很痛，而脖子上的项圈勒着他让他没法大口呼吸，一切提醒他到底出了什么差错，质问他到底为什么会任其发生。

他被维吉尔弄回来了。

具体为什么他不知道，他有意识的时候已经被阎魔刀的大门扔在了路边，他还是浑身赤裸着，但这次没有格里芬暗影和梦魇，他茫然地爬起身，但丁的声音从关上的门那边隐隐约约的传来。

“替你自己照顾好尼禄！那小子可一直很喜欢你的。”

他看着四周，完全不熟悉的道路和景观，现在他没办法再去抢一个路人的衣服来穿，也不能就这样堂而皇之的走上大街。

于是他蹲在巷子的最深处，看着自己毫无纹身的手臂出神，他算是一个新生儿吗？还是一个死而复生的亡魂？但这时候他听见巷口传来脚步声，他被尼禄的影子淹没。

“尼禄？”

“维吉尔说你在这里，但他和但丁还不准备回来。”男孩蹲下身，给他递过来一件他的外套和裤子，“你要到留下来吗,V？”

男孩看着他，咬着嘴唇问那个问题，V想起自己的不告而别，在手杖刺下的那一瞬间独自抽身离去，该死，他都做了些什么。

他张开嘴，想回答要，但是尼禄对他深伸出来的手很暖，像是某种明媚的光照了进来，这很怪，因为他明明被男孩的影子包围，却依然能感受到温暖，他的眼睛还是很温柔，他的脸上还是有他所爱的那种浅浅的绯红，但离开的是他，他不知道应该怎样留下。

“我……不行。”

后来当他被锁链绑住的时候，V想他或许说错了那句话，因为眼前的男孩一瞬间变了神色，一双金色的狭长瞳孔张开，魔人的压力铺天盖地朝这一刻与常人无异的诗人涌来，他甚至一瞬间喘不上气，诗人向后缩了一下，却被一双蓝色的光翼抓住了双手。

“你要留下。”

尼禄说，或者那个魔人说，他偏着头看着V，甚至凑上来蹭了蹭V的胸口，像只撒娇的奶狗，但他抓住V双手的力气大得可怕，V疼到想挣脱。

“尼禄你先放开我——”

“留下。”

而这时候魔人的蓝爪抓住他的肩膀，男孩的牙齿在他的脖颈上咬合，疼痛和鲜血的味道一齐迸发而出，V张开嘴睁大了眼痛苦地尖叫，而机械手的链条缠上了他的身体，双手被绑住，双腿被分开，尼禄抓住他把他困在怀里，魔人舔舐他怀里发抖诗人的眼珠，轻声说：“留下。”

 

于是他现在被尼禄关在家里，妮可的机械手臂质量不佳，但不佳也仅是针对恶魔，V被链条铐在墙上，双腿被分开，尼禄总是喜欢往他的后穴里塞东西，精液，跳蛋，还有妮可做的那只手——他甚至不知道尼禄居然能把那只手用得这么熟练，而他的乳头在第一次挣扎的时候被穿环，他的口枷在第二次试图逃脱的时候被加上，他的阴茎在第三次拒绝的时候被上环，他无法高潮，无法说话，只要扯动他胸前的链条就能让他颤抖着全身发红。

而尼禄每天给他带来吃的，一口一口喂他的时候又像是他曾经熟识的那个年轻恶魔猎人，他会在V温顺地吃下所有东西后对他笑，抱着他蹭他的头发好像一条狗狗，但更多时候他会重新给V带上口枷，然后操他，直到他哭出来。

V茫然地看着天花板，灰色的墙纸上有蓝色的花纹，尼禄的阴茎重新操进那个已经无比熟悉他的洞口，合不上的穴肉驯顺地吮吸他的阴茎，魔人握住他的臀，顶着里面的跳蛋往更深处操干，前列腺被挤压，V哽咽着喘息，却还是讨好地放松身体，让尼禄在他的后穴里侵占他的身体。

他很难受，却又诡异的愉悦，像条狗一样被压制在墙上，像被强奸一样为男孩打开身体，但是他却觉得他罪有应得，快感叠加的间隙他模糊地想着尼禄委屈的脸，他被一次又一次的丢下，而他，或者维吉尔是抛弃他最多的那个人，那是他的错，所以他总要偿还。

尼禄意识到他走神了，光翼的指爪捏住他的下巴重新套上了口枷，V茫然的顺从，张开嘴唇咬住坚硬的束器，直到他的唾液又开始从嘴里滴落，男孩咬住他的肩膀，他还是被疼痛刺激得瑟缩，尼禄抬起头抚摸他的眼睛，青蓝的皮肤上鲜红痕迹如泪痕划过。

“留下。”

魔人重复着这两个字，抓住他胸前细长的链条扯他地乳头，V甜腻地呻吟，后穴又被重重捅进的阴茎塞满，先前的精液被挤出来沾湿地毯，V有点撑不住了，他摇头，他示弱，他被束缚的阴茎涨红，无可发泄又层层堆积的欲望被强行拉长成折磨，他哭了，或者没有，眼前是模糊的水光，但不知道是眼泪还是汗水，他说不出话，于是他选择抬起眼睛去寻找尼禄的双眼，但魔人看着眼前人发红的眼角和绿色眼珠里的恳求，却拿出一扎黑布蒙上了他的眼。

这一刻诗人彻底乱了阵脚，视觉被剥夺让他几乎完全失去对外的感知，身体被控制，无法移动，双眼看不见，嘴巴发不出声，他开始挣扎，而魔人压住他的动作，光翼扯开手脚上的锁链，V的挣扎也被强行控制，他觉得黑，觉得难受，却又仿佛是带着枷锁的苦行僧，用链条鞭打自己以求得救赎。

尼禄舔舐他的脸，像狗儿讨好主人，下半身却在泥泞一片的潮湿后穴里插得它湿软，他隔着黑布亲吻V的眼睛，直到布料湿漉漉一片不知道是他的唾液还是V的眼泪，阴茎朝着最柔软的地方以最凶残的方式抽插，V仿佛要被劈开一样呜咽着摇晃。

诗人全身都是软的，像是接受了现实，温顺地成为他的所有物，讨好他的阴茎，吮吸他的老二，但怒火却依旧在燃烧，魔人怀抱着诗人却生出了恐惧，他还是会离开，他想，他总是会离开，他们在岔路上分离，在终点线永别，他好不容易重新拥有了他，又怎么会白白把他重新放出去？

恶魔的本能让他想要身下人沾上他的气味，让他永远含着自己的东西不让任何人看到，V的阴茎胀痛到折磨，他在尼禄最后凶猛地抽插里崩溃的低声哭泣，但尼禄终于允许他高潮，阴茎上的环被取下，但长久的束缚已经让他射不出什么，精液像尿液一样颤抖着流出来，他看不到，但羞耻感仍然在他全身炸开，脱力和终于能够喘息的释放让他闭上眼睛，他不知道自己是不是像个被操熟了的婊子蜷缩在地毯上，还是靠在魔人身上晕了过去，但他觉得自己想要对尼禄说对不起，反反复复，告诉他对不起。

 

他醒过来的时候，仍然倒在地上。

尼禄躺在他身边，几乎把他整个人抱在怀里。他嘴里的口枷被取下来，嘴唇却还是麻木着胀痛，手脚还是被锁链铐在一起，后穴却传来让他难受的饱胀感。

“尼禄……”他动不了，没办法自己去摸索后穴里到底是什么，不是跳蛋，也不是机械手，更不是阴茎，但他确实被撑得太满，小腹沉甸甸的坠疼，他试着用不方便的手推了推抱住他的男孩，后者悄无声息的睁开眼睛——还是一双金色的狭长瞳孔。

“我后面……你到底——”

尼禄笑起来，手指已经轻轻翻开了V后穴的软肉，诗人小声的哆嗦了一下，尼禄的手指按进去让他更加涨得难受，他现在能感觉到那是什么东西了，一颗接着一颗在他的后穴里碰撞，要落出来又被尼禄的手指推回去，V的小腹被塞得顶起，尼禄再度展开魔人的双翼，翼爪恶意按着他的小腹让他难过地喘息。

“我留下的，V，你能给我生下他们吗？做个好妈妈？”

有点太过了，V不安地摇头，但露出獠牙的狗狗在他胸口磨蹭，又叼着他的乳链扯他已经发红挺立的乳头，又舔他的嘴唇，讨好地逼着他吞回拒绝的话。于是他咬着嘴唇抬高屁股，尼禄的手指还在里头绞弄，不让一颗卵掉出来，诗人试着用力，排便的姿势让他耳尖都发红，他没多少力气，性交和束缚让他的身体更加瘦弱，而尼禄的手指和卵在前列腺上碰撞，他的阴茎又一次勃起，快感在脑内碰撞，他几乎要抽泣出声。

但尼禄终于肯抽出手指放过他的后穴，只是轻轻握住他勃起的阴茎按住头部摩擦，V用力张开后穴，被重力带着往外掉的卵终于滚落了一颗出来，但剩下的卵在肠壁里碰撞，操过他的前列腺让诗人绵长的呻吟。他手脚发抖，但无法动弹，尼禄扯着他的锁链让他张开双腿，抓住V的手指按在自己肚子上。

小腹发胀，前列腺被反复挤压，诗人咬着牙断断续续的呻吟，后穴里又被挤出一颗卵，骤然变大的空间让那些卵滑腻腻的顺着合不上的穴口往外滑，肠壁被刮过，被重重地挤压，V尖叫起来，而尼禄的手指堵回一半往外掉的卵。

“尼禄……手拿开……”

V几乎要哭了，他却只能任男孩摆弄，狼犬对他微笑，俯身咬着V的乳头吮吸，他摇头，“求你……”

尼禄的手拿开了，但他的阴茎代替了那个位置，他顶着那一半的卵往后穴里操，满到无法支撑的感觉让V快要崩溃，他哭出声，头发湿漉漉地黏在额头上，而尼禄扯开他的双腿用不容反抗的强暴力气操他，那些卵被捅破了，后穴里黏糊糊一片，又有东西顺着穴口流出来，V看不到，但就像鲜血，黏糊糊湿漉漉在他脚边晕开一片，像是他真的怀上了个孩子又在他的腹中死去，某种愧疚的羞耻占满他的脑海，仿佛他真的是个不义的抛弃他人的罪人，可尼禄还在他后穴抽动，更多的卵被捅破，更多的液体流出来，他又痛又舒服，小腹变得平坦，但他却觉得有什么东西被杀死了，或许是他自己，或许是被他幻想出的那个孩子。

年轻的魔人掐住V的脸，和他茫然的双眼对视，然后他含住他的舌头，吞下他的嘴唇，像抓住猎物的狼犬，拼命把猎物圈禁在自己怀中，打上任何标记。

尼禄是不是就是那个孩子，V想，被男孩的顶弄逼出一声抽泣，他是那个孩子，被抛弃，被迫流浪，被迫独自一人，而这是他的错，他茫然地想着，却顺从地为男孩送上双唇和胸口，这是他的错，而他罪有应得。

\--

“尼禄，你的味道不对。”

金发的女恶魔对他皱起眉，崔西凑到他身边嗅了嗅他的头发，这是他们难得的一次组队任务，蕾蒂正在房车里和妮可讨论卡丽安的保修问题，而尼禄侧开身子躲过了女恶魔更进一步的探索。

“我有什么味道？”

“你身上怎么这么重的恶魔味道……”女恶魔抱胸皱起眉，又突然睁大了眼“——等等你都干了什么！”

“什么都没干。”

男孩躲过崔西伸过来想抓住他的手，反而眯起眼睛看着对方，他笑了一下，而崔西看见男孩眼里涌动的金色光芒，而蓝色的光翼在他身后若隐若现。

“我什么都没干。”

他又慢慢地重复了一遍。

事情不对。

崔西是第二个发现的人，于是她带上蕾蒂找到了尼禄的住处。

“介意给我解释一下到底有什么不对的地方吗？”

“尼禄身上的恶魔气息太重了。”金发的恶魔取下腰间的双枪，“我怀疑他被他身上的恶魔血统影响了，所以我才叫你和我一起来。”

蕾蒂了然的点头，取下肩上的卡丽安，两个世界上最能打的女人站在一扇公寓的门前，然后崔西一脚踹开了房门。

她们看见了尼禄，还有诗人，被锁在墙上温顺如同一条狗，手脚带着锁链，眼睛上蒙着黑布，跪在男孩面前含着他的老二，而年轻的男孩抓着他的头发捅进他的喉咙，模糊的呜咽和呻吟从嗓子里闷闷的飘出来，尼禄扯动手里的链条，V的乳头被拉起扯动，他顺从地更张开嘴舔着男孩的阴茎啧啧有声，像个已经被驯化的婊子在深夜街头熟练地给人做生意，他太顺从了，又太可怜，像只被丢弃的野猫，即使面对的是折磨也要小心翼翼的靠上去，这幅画面太过情色，却又像一场犯罪的强奸。蕾蒂几乎睁大了眼愣在原地，卡丽安在手里却没上膛，而崔西的双枪已经对准了尼禄。

男孩却没有反应，他抓着V后脑的头发逼着他吞到底，射出的精液在诗人难过的呻吟里被吞下去，然后他抬起他的下颌，为他带上口枷，那双红肿还在颤抖的唇顺从地含住束具，还温顺地蹭了蹭尼禄的掌心，诗人垂下头以一个并不舒服的姿势蜷缩在地毯上，然后尼禄转过头看着撞破这场不知道该如何定义的行为的女性。年轻的魔人笑了，眼里的金色河流般流转，而他摸着V的头发，像在安抚一只猫儿，身后的光翼展开，蓝色的幻影剑同样对准了崔西。

他在唇边竖起一根手指。

“嘘。”

 

崔西放下了枪。

FIN


End file.
